


Wanting Comes in Waves

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Ares slightly awkward, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Seliph thirstier than first assumed, first time sexual situations, for britney's birthday, slight body worship/praise but not that overt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: A trip to the river ends with some caring exchanges.





	Wanting Comes in Waves

 Ares had no idea why he was standing outside of Seliph’s tent, at least not one he would prefer to admit to himself. The ends of his hair were dripping with water from a recent wash in the river nearby, a lucky find on their march. He had already oiled and polished whatever armor he had, now left beside his bedroll. He, surprisingly, had left his cape and the outer parts of his clothes there as well. Despite now being in the Liberation Army for some months, it was not customary for him to walk around the camp only in a shirt and breeches.

 

He imagined eyes that weren’t looking at him were.

 

Part of him wanted to simply walk back to his tent, but then the flap rustled, and Ares caught sight of something that made his heart catch in his throat and then stepped inside. Seliph was sitting on his own bedroll in a similar state of lax clothing, the man’s unbound and similarly damp hair falling down the sides of his chest as he attempted to work a comb through.

 

“Oh, Ares,” Seliph smiled with an ease that Ares still questioned how he could achieve. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

Ares shrugged. “Apologies for not announcing myself.”

 

That came out gruffer than he had wanted, so he quickly found something else to talk about. “Would you like me to help?”

 

Seliph’s face turned thoughtful, probably contemplating how rough Ares would be with his hair out of personal ignorance, before handing the comb over, and making room for him.

 

Ares sat down and leaned forward to pull Seliph’s hair back, the back of his fingers brushing against the cool flesh along his neck and jaw. He, taking more care than was usual for him with his own hair, began to comb through the tangles. Seliph didn’t make any sounds of discomfort, so he assumed that meant he was doing a fair enough job.

 

A few minutes passed until Seliph began their conversation again. “I noticed that the area around the scar from a dracoknight has been healing nicely.”

 

“What?” Ares paused his movements.

 

“I assume you’ve had Nanna look at it?”

 

“...Yes?” Ares replied, still a bit confused. That battle had been weeks ago. He felt Seliph’s head bow.

 

“I… may have looked a bit more than I should have while we were all bathing,” Seliph said.

 

“Oh.”

 

The back of Ares’s neck grew warm. So the feeling of eyes had not been his imagination. He continued to comb. “Well… I suppose that isn’t a problem. We’re together, now. I don’t mind it.”

 

Seliph turned his head, his blue eyes a mixture of light and dark from the lantern light that dimly illuminated their surroundings. Ares was about to order him to turn back so he could finish up, but then he leaned forward to kiss him and the words died in his mouth. The chapped lips still felt like the softest things he had kissed in his life, as overly sentimental it sounded.

 

After a few short pecks, Seliph pulled back. “While I admit I enjoyed the view very much, it worried me how many scars were there besides that one.”

 

Ares shrugged, pulling his fingers through Seliph’s hair, enjoying the feeling of it. “I grew in a band of mercenaries. This war isn’t my first taste of battle.”

 

“Yes, the feared Black Knight.” Seliph teased, but he did so tucking a strand of Ares’s own hair behind his ear. “Do any of them ever hurt?”

 

Ares shrugged. Save for the more recent ones, they didn’t. “Not particularly.”

 

Seliph’s fingers tugged against his shirt collar. “May I have a closer look?”

 

“I never knew you were a nun.” Ares retorted.

 

Seliph snorted. “I’m serious unless it would make you uncomfortable.”

 

Ares took his hand out of Seliph’s hair and thought about it. Though they had agreed that their feelings were romantic in nature, they had not gone further besides exchanging kisses. Ares until this night had never even been alone in Seliph’s tent. Had he imagined it happening though? Countless times now. Probably ever since he realized Seliph was not, nor could ever be his enemy.

 

Ares pulled his shirt over his head, not knowing where to put it so simply resting it in his lap. Seliph had leaned back, his lips parted. As if appreciating the view.

 

“May… may I touch you?”

 

Ares first reaction was to say no, but with how Seliph looked when he looked at him, he was curious to see how it would feel to have his ungloved hands on Ares. Bare skin touching bare skin. Ares nodded.

 

Seliph began with Ares’s hands, pulling them towards his face to kiss the palms. “Thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to say that.” Ares sputtered, not knowing what else to say as his pulse sputtered. Seliph’s hands trailed up along his bare arms, pausing whenever he found an imperfection, no matter how small, and kissed it. Ares bit his lip. Not because he didn’t like it, but was afraid it would stop if he said something. Once reaching his shoulders, Seliph hands caressed the front of his chest, making Ares shiver. His face leaned forward to press his lips against an old scar along his clavicle.

 

Ares had been mistaken earlier. Seliph’s skin was anything but cool. His fingers, his mouth, his entire self was so warm. Or perhaps that was the reaction Ares had being so close to him. It got worse when he let out a noise that might have been a sigh or a groan. Seliph’s lips made a beeline for his neck, causing Ares to make that sound again much louder.

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

“Yes… yes…”

 

Ares raised a hand to hold Seliph’s chin and move their lips back together, letting his mouth open in the kiss and letting Seliph in. He had to remember to breathe through his nose, but then Seliph’s hand rubbed against his hip to pull him closer and he was left gasping.Things were getting heated, and Ares felt an uncomfortable pressure in the front of his pants.

 

“Seliph, I, oh hell…” Ares groaned as the pressure mounted.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Well, ugh…” Ares debated whether it would be better to make an excuse or not. Instead, he shifted away, keeping his shirt in his lap. “I got hard.”

 

Seliph’s went red. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, so should I go?”

 

Seliph stared at him, before laughing.

 

“Oi!” Ares barked, but it didn’t have much bite.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry… it’s just funny that you expect me to want you to leave because of that.” Seliph replied before his voice lowered. “That was part of the plan, I suppose?”

 

“Me… getting hard?”

 

Seliph nodded, biting his lip to stop laughing. “But if you’d rather take care of it yourself, I can leave.”

“Well…” Ares turned his head away, trying to find somewhere to look beside Seliph directly. “Do you want to?”

 

Seliph’s hands touched Ares’s wrist, resting against his thigh. “Very much.”  

 

“Then it’s fine.” Ares, slowly, moved his shirt to the side and spread his legs, all without looking directly at Seliph.

 

“You are very alluring right now.”

 

“Shut up.” Ares didn’t look, biting back a retort. He felt Seliph draw closer and began the fondle the front of his pants.

 

“Then again, maybe you always are,” Seliph said against his ear, and Ares was wondering if the pure Scion of Light was really as pure as he had expected, especially how after a few strokes, he was able to undo the fastenings, and then had Ares cock in his hands. Ares groaned again, moving his face into Seliph’s curtain of hair as the man began to rub up and down along the shaft. He was already hard, and it wasn’t long before Ares was at his peak, too far gone to try and tell Seliph before he came, hips bucking forward. Seliph continued to move his hand back and forth gently.

 

“Did that feel good?” Seliph whispered, and Ares’s face came out of hiding to see Seliph, still looking at him with such a concerned expression that would have made a lesser man laugh.

 

“Mm.” Ares moved forward to go back to their lazy kissing until he noticed his cum strewn across Seliph’s shirt. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Seliph replied, kissing the side of his mouth. “Nothing a trip to the river won’t fix anyway.”

 

“Maybe wait on that for a bit,” Ares hand dragged along the stained shirt, and seeing it brought the flow of arousal back. “Let me help you out now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This gave me an excuse to write more "submissive" Ares and I plan I running with it.


End file.
